


We are one

by Darleeng



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, May add characters later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Tags May Change, body control, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darleeng/pseuds/Darleeng
Summary: Alternate universe where you can control your soulmates body whenever you want to, it’s like an on and off switch. Killua is a very popular at school and is eye candy to a lot of his peers but he doesn’t care about that he wants to find his soulmate and maybe he can feel something when he’s with them instead of being empty inside. Gon enters Greed Highschool in the middle of the school year as a new kid. He becomes one of the schools trouble makers but is a very likable nice guy. He didn’t really mind not finding his soulmate when he was younger but now all of his friends are finding theirs and he realized that they are much happier with their soulmates. So when Gon meets Killua he knows that Killua is low key lonely so he offers to help and find Killuas soulmate and maybe he won’t be such an ass
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecs
Comments: 49
Kudos: 116





	1. New student

Killua Zoldyck is one of the most popular teens that attended  
Greed HighSchool. But that was mostly because all the girls swooned over him for his looks, he is great at track, and he came from a rich family.  
Killua had a lot of followers but not much friends, mostly people wanted to hangout with him because he was popular but he wasn’t naïve to let them be aquatinted with him.  
He only had two good friends which were Canary and Ikalgo. 

Since Killua had a lot of females(and some males) that had feelings for him, he usually got confessed to plenty of times. At first he would reject them nicely and tell them to find someone better, but because this had gone on for three years since the beginning of high school, he decided to cut the crap and reject them on the spot.  
The white haired teen never had a crush before because he was too busy thinking about who his soulmate could be. He’s controlled them a few times like to do a random handstand maybe a backflip and made them bite their toe.. and a few other things. But that was a long time ago, ever since then he hasn’t done that much.

He can’t say the same for his soulmate though. One time when Killua was at track practice going to warm up until his soulmate took control of him and made him stand still in place. His coach was asking him why he stopped moving and he had to explain it wasn’t him but his soulmate. Then his soulmate made him sit down on the ground crisscross in the middle of the track and stayed there for at least thirty minutes! He was so annoyed that he missed half of practice for this bull crap. His teammates tried to pick him up but his soulmate put more pressure on the ground so he wouldn’t get lifted up. It was embarrassing to say the least. When he got back home he went to control his soulmate for payback, and he jumped up and landed face first in his bed. So wherever his soulmate is hopefully they fell off a cliff. 

But they didn’t. Instead his soulmate was trying to take control but Killua wouldn’t allow it so the were fighting for dominance to see who would take control of who’s body. Which took a lot of straining to Killuas body so he just gave up and his soulmate made him stand up from his bed and went full on running towards his bedroom wall. Killua tried to take control but they wouldn’t budge. He ran straight into the wall with great impact causing him to fall after his soulmate released him. His whole head and body hurt, it was practically throbbing. His older brother Illumi rushed in to see what that loud noise was only to find Killua laying on the ground.

“What happened? What was that noise?” Illumi asked.

“It- was my soulmate. . They made me run into my wall.”

Killua got up and went to his bed and shooed Illumi away to leave his room.  
That whole event happened on the fist year of high school.

In his second year of highschool he was in the bathroom stall until his soulmate controlled him and made him walk straight out of the stall without even letting him pull his pants up and he started walking towards the door to exit the bathroom. Well on his way there he did bump into the sink a few times and the wall. He also almost fell into one of the urinales. But eventually he made it through the door and as soon as he stepped out everyone saw him. All the girls were blushing and laughing they started taking pictures and drooling over him. All the guys were also laughing and making fun of him. He think he even saw someone get a boner from seeing him like that..

“Aye! Zoldyck I see you’re packing!” Some random guy shouted.  
Which caused everyone to start laughing more. He felt so embarrassed he starting cussing him out but then his soulmate controlled him again and started making him.. dance?  
Killua began moonwalking and everyone was recording and cheering him on until a teacher came and told him to stop, but he couldn’t.  
A few second later he regained control and quickly pulled up his pants and apologized to the teacher and explained it wasn’t his fault.  
He ended up getting sent home for the day and when he got home he controlled his soulmate and ended up punch the wall as hard as he could in hope his soulmate accidentally punched glass.

Him and his soulmate went back and forth to control each other trying to ruin their lives. But it all calmed down in his third year of high school.  
Killua thought his soulmate gave up on trying to mess with him anymore which he was thankful of. He was able to live his life in peace. 

One morning he went to school and entered his classroom to then take a seat. And obviously a bunch of people crowded his desk which then he told them to back off. The teacher came in and everyone settled into their seats. 

“Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us today please treat him with respect.”  
The teacher informed.

A raven haired teen walked into the classroom and stood in front of them.

“Hi my name is Gon Freecss! Nice to meet you.”

Gon stood there with a small smile placed on his lips which was able to show his dimples. He had these nice amber eyes and lightly tanned skin.  
To say the least you can tell he was going to be a charmer, Killua can tell because he already sees some girls blushing while looking at him.  
Killua inspected Gon slightly taking in all his features..he looked decent enough. Killua was about to look away until Gon made eye contact with him and he smiled a little more which caused his dimples to deepen.  
Killua felt that he was slightly in a trance because he couldn’t look away, Gon’s eyes were just so bright.  
Killua had to avert his his gaze before he got caught starring.

“Well Gon you can take a seat anywhere you want. When you found where you’re going to sit, class will continue.” The teacher gestured her hand towards all the kids and Gon looked around where he wanted to sit.

There where some girls along with some guys who raised their hands and patted the seats next to them.  
Killua had an empty seat in front of him and he really hoped Gon wouldn’t sit there because he wanted a clear view of the smart board. Also he just didn’t want him near him.  
Of course of Killuas luck, Gon walked towards Killua and took the seat in front of him. Class proceeded as normal and Killua glared at the back of Gon’s head. He assumed Gon could feel his intense glare so Gon turned around to look at Killua.  
Now that the white haired teen was able to get a closer look at Gon he realized his eyes were even brighter than before but that didn’t stop him to glare at Gon more.

“Idiot” Killua grumbled.

Gon’s eyebrows raised a bit but then he put his index finger in his cheek to pull down his bottom eyelid slightly, he stuck his tongue out at Killua and turned around. Killua’s eye twitched in annoyance.

When the bell rang Killua walked passed Gon and pushed his notebook and pencil off his desk then exited the classroom. Killua smirked to himself.

Gon already didn’t like the white haired snob.


	2. Food fight

Gon was on his way to the cafeteria after that white haired guy knocked over his school supplies.  
Gon grabbed his lunch from the lunch line and pondered where he was going to sit. He saw the table where that blue eyed teen was sitting with a lot of people around him.  
He walked by them and shoved the teens trey on the floor making a loud ‘clanking’ sound, everyone in the room went silent and stared.

“What the hell was that for!”

“That was for earlier.” Gon smirked.

The white haired boy stood up from his seat with his fists at his side glaring at Gon.

“Killua just chill it’s not the serious. You can have my lunch if you want.”  
Ikalgo offered.

‘Ohh so his name is Killua.’ Gon thought to himself.  
But Killua wasn’t having it. He marched up to Gon and took a handful of the rice that was on his trey and shoved it in Gon’s face.  
Everyone gasped but no one said a word. Gon spat out the rice that managed to get into his mouth and wiped some of it off his face.  
He glared at Killua and looked back at his milk that was on his trey. He picked it up and poured it on Killua’s head. Everyone gasped again.

“Food fight!” Someone exclaimed.

Everyone got out of their seats and started throwing all sorts of food at each other. It was chaotic. But then Killua tackled Gon to the floor and they tried to stuff food in each other’s mouths and stain their cloths.

“What is the meaning of this? Who started it!” Hanzo one of the schools security guards shouted to all the students.  
Everyone pointed at Gon and Killua who some how ended up on the table with Gon pulling on the collar of Killua’s shirt. Hanzo grabbed the two of them and dragged them to the principles office.  
The two sat in separate chairs in front of Principle Netero.

“Now do you care to tell me why a food fight broke out?” Netero questioned looking between the two of teens for answers.  
The two weren’t saying a word but instead side glanced each other. Killua motioned his head toward Netero and looking back at Gon basically telling Gon to confess.  
Gon sighed and turned to face Netero.

“This white hair snob started it.” Gon said bluntly with a straight face.

Killua’s jaw dropped ‘how dare this idiot blame it on me!’ Killua thought.

“It was because he shoved my trey on the floor!” Killua pointed at Gon.

“Well I wouldn’t have done that if you wouldn’t have knocked my belonging on the ground.” Gon crossed his arms and pouted looking away from Killua.

“I wouldn’t have knocked your stuff of the floor if you didn’t sit right in front of me clearly blocking my view of the board and getting in my personal space.” Killua flicked the back of Gon’s head which caused him to turn around with furrowed brows.

“What do you mean ‘personal space’ that was a classroom you’re surrounded by everybody if you hadn’t noticed. On top of that I don’t care that you can’t see the board! Maybe if you asked nicely I would move my head to the side or something so you can see!” Gon yelled pressing his forehead on Killua’s.

The both of them continued their bickering going back and forth for a good five minutes until Principle Netero stood up from his seat and pushed both of their heads down towards the ground and ruffling their hair.

“There there kids. How about you guys simply apologize and move on from this.” Netero suggested then he removed his hands from their hair.

“No way am I apologizing to that loser.” Killua said making an ‘L’ shape and placing it on his forehead.

“I’m not apologizing to that stuck up bastard.” Gon growled turning his head away from Killua.

“Fine then if you guys don’t apologize I have no choice but to put you on cleaning duty in the cafeteria for a month.” Netero informed sitting back into his seat.

Gon and Killuas jaws dropped but then turned to each other glaring.

“Sorry that you’re such an idiot.”  
Killua scoffed.  
Netero looked at Killua with threatening eyes.

“Fine fine I’m sorry.” Killua rolled his eyes.

“Sorry.” Gon grumbled in response looking away from Killua.

“Since we have that aside I can’t let you guys off the hook yet. You both have to clean the cafeteria this instant and you get one weeks worth of detention starting tomorrow. When you both are done cleaning you guys can head to the shower located in the locker room to get cleaned up, and we’ll provide you clean uniforms.” Netero informed.

Killua ‘tsked’ in annoyance but said nothing. They were escorted back to the cafeteria by the security guard Hanzo, Hanzo handed them some simple cleaning supplies then left them alone.

Gon let out a loud exasperated sigh and stared sweeping up some of the trash into one pile. Both of them said nothing for at least an hour into cleaning. Half of the cafeteria was already clean and all they had left to do was mop the floors and wipe the tables.  
While Gon moped Killua was walking back to the bucket to wet his rag again so he can continue cleaning off tables. When he was walking he accidentally slipped and fell on his back with a look of surprise on his face.  
He heard a small chuckle and immediately turned to shoot a glare at the raved haired boy.

“Ss-sorry it’s just you landed like a turtle on your back.” Gon struggled in between laughs.  
Killua got up and pushed Gon on the ground.

“Haha guess who’s laughing now.” Killua grinned.

Gon got up and took the damp rag that Killua was holding and slapped it across his face and snickered.  
Killua went to the other side of the room and picked up a broom and pointed it at Gon.  
The raven haired teen quickly got his mop then went into a fighting position.  
They ran at full speed towards each other and when Killua went to strike, Gon guarded himself with his mop to stop the broom for hitting him.  
Killua backed up and jumped onto a table and pointed his broom at Gon.

“Now surrender you swine!”  
Killua smirked.

Gon used his mop and hit it against Killua’s broom to knock it to the ground. Killua’s broom went flying into the floor and Gon shoved his mop into Killua’s chest which caused Killua to fall back onto the table.  
Gon jumped onto the table quickly and pressed his foot firmly on Killua’s chest. They were both huffing kind of out of breath. Killua stared into Gon’s eyes noticing the light was back that was gone previously when they were in the Principles office.

“Ha! I win!” Gon exclaimed with the goofy smile. Killua was still slightly in a trance looking at Gon’s eyes.

“Get off idiot.” Killua gripped on Gon’s ankle and pushed it over to the side, but Gon lost balance and fell onto the floor. Killua looked down to see what happened to Gon, the teens made eye contact for a moment and started busting out laughing for a good minute. Hanzo came into the cafeteria to check up on them and that finally made the boys stop laughing and face Hanzo.

“Stop fooling around you two. You’re almost done I need you guys to finish up, shower and try to make it to the last period of the day.” Hanzo scolded, then exited the cafeteria.

Gon and Killua turned to each other then shrugged. They finished up cleaning in at least fifteen minutes, then headed to the locker room to shower. It was sort of awkward between them since they were arguing the whole day and then all of a sudden they’re laughing amongst each other. Killua noticed two pairs of fresh school uniforms then looked back at the shower. He began to undress and so did Gon.  
Gon felt the rush of hot water hit his head and soak his body, he scrubbed himself with some soap and made sure to really get the barbecue smell out. For some reason he felt the need to turn around behind him, so he did. The raven haired male saw Killua washing his locks of hair then Gon’s eyes trailed down and was looking at his back. Gon could tell Killua works out because his back had nicely toned muscles and his biceps were flexing every time Killua would scrub another area of his scalp, Gon also took note that Killua has good set of abs.

It wasn’t like Gon didn’t have muscles because he did. He thought that he had his own good pair of abs and toned arms. It’s just that he noticed Killua had a good body build was all.  
Gon hadn’t noticed he was staring for a long time until Killua made eye contact with him.

“What are you looking at weirdo?” Killua’s face had a slight blush from awkwardness and embarrassment.

“Ah.. sorry.” Gon rubbed the back of his neck and turned around. It was embarrassing for himself too.  
He quickly showered and dried himself with a towel. Shortly after Killua followed suit. They got dressed and put their dirty cloths into a small trash bag and placed it into their school bag. They left the locker room without saying a word to each other and went their separate ways to get to class.  
When Killua arrived to class everyone was looking at him expectantly. Killua sat at his seat while everyone crowded his desk asking where he has been and some apologizing for blaming him in the lunch room.  
Killua shooed them off saying it was nothing.

The blue eyed teen didn’t pay attention in his class because instead was thinking about why Gon was staring at him in the locker room. He felt awkward because Gon was studying his body for a while and deep down for some reason Killua felt like he was being judged, and not in a good way. Why would Killua care anyway? It was just dumb old Gon. He barley even knew him considering they just met. He shrugged it off he wasn’t about to think about that bastard.

Besides he had other things to think about. Like how he was going to find his soulmate.. speaking of soulmate he hasn’t felt his soulmate in a while. Maybe tomorrow he would try to mess with them. Oh well, the bell rang for dismissal and Killua packed his things then started exiting the school. On his way home he thought about what he could do to bother his soulmate.


	3. Escaping detention

Ever since the whole cafeteria food fight, Gon and Killua didn’t talk much the next day. The most they would do is Killua giving Gon his occasional glares and Gon supposedly ‘bothering him’.

On the third period of the day Gon entered his science class and took a seat next to this kid with thick brows and short hair. Gon had taken interest into talking to the boy.   
He assumed the boy had noticed him staring at him for a while because he began to glance over at Gon and give an awkward smile. Gon stopped looking at him when the teacher entered the classroom and started to speak.

“Hello students. We will be doing a small science project today only. I will assign you to your partners then I’ll give you further instructions.” Wing announced.

Wing started calling out names and pairing all the students with one partner. Eventually Wing announced that Zushi and Gon were going to be paired up. 

“Okay now everyone put on your safety goggles and wear your gloves, because today we are going to be doing a small experiment with dry ice and dish soap to make a bubble.”

Zushi and Gon put on their goggles and gloves while Wing went a round the room to give the students the materials they would need for the experiment. 

“Hey I am Gon.” Gon extended his hand out in front of Zushi.

Zushi shook it slightly hesitantly but smiled anyways.

“I’m Zushi.”

They released their hands and started getting into the project. They talked and laughed through out the experiment and were getting along just fine. Gon had a feeling they would be friends soon. But half way through the experiment when he was stretching the cloth over the rim of the bowl to create a soap bubble he felt slightly out of place, and he didn’t feel in control of his body. Gon dropped the cloth he was holding and started spinning around in place.

“What are you doing?” Zushi asked looking at Gon with a quirked brow.

“I don’t know. It’s my soulmate! I can’t stop!”

Gon started moving forwards and made the table fall over. The bowl with the dry ice in it flung across the room. Some people got splashed on and ended up with a few slight burns,then the whole class started to stare at Gon in shock. Gon soon stopped spinning and Mr.Wing marched up to him.

“I’m going to need you to step out of class for the rest of the day.” Wing ordered.

“But it wasn’t my fault-“ 

“I don’t want to hear another word from you Freecss.” Wing cut him off.

Everyone watched Gon exit the classroom. Zushi gave Gon a worried look but Gon gave him a small smile showing he was alright.

-

Killua was sitting on the rooftop with Canary and Ikalgo for lunch, because he didn’t feel like being crowded with all those people in the cafeteria.

“So have you got any clues who your soulmate could be?” Canary questioned, taking a bite of her soup.

“I haven’t got a clue.” The teen sighed, looking down from the rooftop watching all the other kids hanging out. It was silent for a moment until Ikalgo began to speak.

“How about you try to control them just for fun.”

“I already did earlier. I span around the hallways so that way maybe I can see some random kid spinning with me.. but of course there was no one in hindsight.”

Killua started to sulk but then he spotted familiar raven hair from below. He saw Gon and some other brown haired kid with him eating lunch in the bench. Now that Killua thought about it, wasn’t that kid Zushi? Killua recalled that Zushi had a crush on him last year but he doesn’t know if he still does. It was pretty weird since they were both guys and Killua knows for a fact he isn’t gay.

Killua keeps staring at the two wondering when they became friends. Killua noticed that Gon was looking around but then he looks up and makes eye contact with Killua.  
Killua slightly blushes from embarrassment because he got caught staring. Gon gives Killua a small wave but Killua flicks him off putting up his middle finger. Gon’s eyebrows scrunch together then he sticks out his tongue and goes back to talking to Zushi. Killua cant believe that Gon had the audacity to wave at him as if they were friends.

Him and Gon friends? What a joke.

-

Gon went back to talking to Zushi because Killua flicked him off like the snob he is.

“Who were you waving at?” Zushi asked.

“Oh it was just Killua.” Gon rolled his eyes. He noticed Zushi began to blush when Gon said ‘Killua’.

“W-what do u mean ‘just Killua’! He’s like the most popular guy that goes here. Scratch that he is the most popular guy.” Zushi raised his voice.

“Ok.. so what?” Gon wasn’t sure where Zushi was trying to go with this statement.

“Well he’s cute..” Zushi mumbled.

“Him? Killua! Cute? No way! What do u see in that bastard?” Gon shouted.

“Why are you acting so surprised everyone has a crush on him.” Zushi pointed out nonchalantly.

“Obviously not everyone.”

“Well I did! But of course he rejected me. He said he wasn’t interested in males.” The thick browed teen sulked.

Gon was slightly in shock. He never thought Zushi was the type of guy to confess their feelings, or even to be gay. Gon doesn’t judge he’s just surprised.

“Well I’m sure any guy would be happy to be with you. That snob wasn’t meant for you.” Gon smiled sympathetically.

Zushi nodded still blushing but went back to eating his lunch. Gon didn’t push the topic any further and ate his lunch too.

-

The bell rang for dismissal later that day but Gon had to go to the detention room where he would be staying for the rest of the week.  
He really didn’t want to put up with Killua’s attitude but what choice did he have? He just wanted to get this done and over with as quick as possible. Gon made his way to the detention room but took a long time getting there praying that he could take up some time. He slid the door open and saw Killua already sitting at a seat with a look of boredom placed on his face. Gon sighed and took a seat a few seats away from Killua.

After about thirty minutes of silence, Gon noticed that no teacher had came to watch over them which was strange because in his old school he went to detention a lot and there was always a teacher there to supervise him.

“Where are the teachers?” 

Killua glanced up at Gon then rolled his eyes.

“They don’t come to detention with us dummy. Apparently they said it’s a personal problem so we have to deal with the consequences on our own. It’s been like this since second year.”  
Killua explained.

Gon hummed in response. It was out of the ordinary but it was better than having the teacher watch his every move. Gon had an idea.

“If there are no teachers can’t we just easily escape?” 

Killua looked back at Gon then thought for a second.

“Yeah, but no one is stupid enough to do it. There is still security around the school and some of the staff members stay here longer.” 

“That doesn’t mean it’s impossible. All you have to do is to not get caught.” Gon smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Killua narrowed his eyes at Gon for a while. He was right, they could escape. But it will be tricky.

“Ok fine, but if we get caught I’m blaming it on you Freecss.” Killua responded sternly crossing his arms.

Gon nodded and headed to the door Killua following behind. He slid the door open slowly and checked of there was anyone around, which there wasn’t. They walked out of the classroom and speed walked down the hall. When they reached the end of the hallway it split into two separate halls. They looked right and left and saw there was two teachers talking in the left hallway, Gon and Killua needed to go right.

“Let’s just run it.” Gon whispered.

Killua agreed and they took off. Luckily the hallway wasn’t that long so they reached the end fairly quickly, but as soon as they had to take a quick turn they bumped into one of the staff members.

“What are you doing?” The man asked.

Killua and Gon exchanged nervous glances then Gon decided to speak.

“We’re heading to the gungi club.” 

The gungi club was in the direction they were going so it made sense.

“You’re in the gungi club Zoldyck?” The man eyed down Killua.

“My mother hired this lady Komugi to play with me when I was younger so I could test my strategy.” Killua shrugged.

“Ok then have fun.” The man walked away.

Gon and Killua looked at each other and smirked. They proceeded speed walking and saw that one of the side doors were opened and assumed it was because one of the janitors went to throw out the trash since the dumpster was near by and coincidently the side door opened. Killua and Gon sprinted towards the door and finally made it outside. The teens decided to go behind the school and cut through the woods because if they left through the front gates of the school there would be way too many teachers and after school students near by. 

The teens walked towards the back of the school but as soon at they were going they almost bumped into the janitor. Thanks to Killua’s speed and fast reflexes he pushed Gon against the wall and covered his mouth. They stood there for a while with Killua hovering over Gon until the coast was clear. Killua let go of Gon’s mouth but then blushed because he didn’t realize how weird the situation was. He backed up several feet away from the raven and looked away. Gon just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and tried to climb the fence. He made it over then soon after Killua did the same.

The two dashed down the the hill full of trees, they could see one of the neighborhoods at a close distance so they sped up. Gon and Killua tried racing each other but they both knew Killua was faster. When they got close the neighborhood they only had one more step until the reached the sidewalk, but that was when Gon stumbled on a root of a tree and his face slammed onto the concrete.  
When Gon stood up he had a bloody nose and his head hurt a lot, he had a lot of small cuts but nothing serious.

Killua looked at Gon and started to laugh and tease him.

“Such a klutz. Did you get nervous near the end?” Killua mocked, pointing as Gon’s face.

“Shut up! You could’ve at least helped me or asked if I was alright.” Gon pouted.

“Are you ok idiot?” 

“I’m not an idiot!” Gon hit the top of Killua’s head, and turned away crossing his arms.

“Here you could use this to wipe your nasty nose.” Killua pulled out a wipe from his book bag and held it in his hand. 

Gon turned around to face Killua then white haired boy started to wipe his bloody nose a bit but as soon as Killua made eye contact with Gon it felt like they were staring into each other’s souls for eternity until Killua looked away and shoved the wipe right up into Gon’s nose.

“Ow you don’t have to be so rough!” Gon whined.

Killua ignores him and the blush creeping onto his face.

“Well I’m going to go home now. “ Killua walked the opposite direction.

“Okay bye, today was kind of fun.” Gon waved goodbye.

Killua side glanced at Gon then turned away.

“Yeah it kind of was.” Killua mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s finally back ;) sorry it’s been a while since I updated but updates will be once a week. I also apologize if this chapter seems short.


	4. Dodgeball

“𝗞𝗶𝗹𝗹𝘂𝗮 𝗭𝗼𝗹𝗱𝘆𝗰𝗸 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗚𝗼𝗻 𝗙𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗰𝘀𝘀 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗶𝗽𝗹𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗳𝗳𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗶𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗱𝗶𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆.” The intercom announced.

Gon sighed and left his classroom to head to the principles office.  
He didn’t exactly know why they were called there, but he had a small feeling he knew why.  
When he entered the office he saw Killua already leaning against the wall with his arms crossed glaring at Gon. Principle Netero motioned them to take a seat where they sat previously a few days before.

“I assume you guys know why I called you two here.” Netero said taking a sip of his tea calmly.

Gon gulped and looked at Killua, only to find Killua already sending daggers at him with his fist balled up.  
Gon felt a bead of sweat come down the side of his face. He wasn’t scared of the situation he’s been called to the principles office multiple times before, resulting in him getting some sort of punishment. Gon’s problem  
was that he had a feeling Killua would beat him into pulp if they got in any serious trouble.

“I have no idea why we were called here.” Gon responded rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while trying to look as innocent as possible giving the principle puppy dog eyes.

Netero placed down his tea and continued.

“I called you two down here because security and staff informed me they caught you boys on the security footage leaving school, even though you were supposed to be in detention. Am I right?” Netero looked sternly between the two boys.

“Tsk- It was Gon’s idea! He said to sneak out and I wasn’t going to stay there by myself!” Killua yelled pointing at Gon.

Gon couldn’t say anything back because he promised the snitch that if they get caught he’ll take the blame.

“Last time I checked you are in control of your own action Zoldyck, I’m pretty sure Gon didn’t force you.” 

Killua huffed and crossed his arms again.

“For your punishment you’ll just have to simply make up the day you skipped. That means you will be coming to school on Saturday but you will be there for seven hours.”Netero explained.

Gon and Killua’s jaw dropped. There was no way Killua was going to be spending his precious weekend with that idiot!

“Principle Netero there has to be some other way! That’s a whole school day! Don’t you think four days of detention is enough?” Gon tried to persuade.

“It’s the least you can do after wasting a bunch of food in the cafeteria that our lovely lunch ladies made.” Netero took another sip of his tea then waved them off to leave his office.

Gon left the office with Killua behind him slamming the door on his way out. 

“Damn it! This is all your fault again!”  
Killua shouted.

“Excuse me? Like Netero said, I didn’t force you. And last time it was your fault too!” Gon shouted back.

The two boys were pressing their foreheads against each other both looking as pissed as could be.  
Killua punched the top of Gon’s head which caused Gon to almost tumble to the ground. The raven looked back up at the other teen and had his fist ready to throw a punch. Gon’s fist quickly started to come towards Killua’s face until someone grabbed his arm. It was Hanzo the security guard that caught them having a food fight last time.

“Fights are not allowed in school, and I don’t recommend them anywhere. So I suggest you to stop unless you two would like to visit Netero again.” Hanzo informed firmly tightening his grip on the ravens arm, but soon let go.

“Sorry, we won’t do it again..” They both apologized.

Hanzo nodded and walked away.  
Gon and Killua glared at each other once more then turned and walked separate ways heading to class. Luckily Gon doesn’t have to see Killua until PE which is in the next two periods. For now Gon would take a nap in his English class until then.

-

Gon headed to PE 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 slowly because he was not looking forward into seeing Killua. When he arrived ten minutes late everyone was already in their gym uniforms and were doing their daily exercises. 

“You’re late Freecss hurry up and get dressed. That’s ten labs for you!” Razor instructed.

Gon groaned but headed to the locker rooms anyways to get quickly changed. He did his warm up exercises and ran his ten labs around the track as fast as possible to catch up with the others. He finally finished and met up with his class inside the gym then stood next to Zushi

“Why were you late?” Zushi asked.

“I got caught sneaking out of detention with Killua so we got called to the office, then Killua tried to fight me which made me even more angry so I took my time coming to PE class because I don’t want to see the snitch.” Gon remarked.

“What? You snuck out of detention with Killua? And almost got into a fight with him!” Zushi was very shocked to say the least.

“Yeah, but now I have to spend my Saturday with him as punishment.” Gon groaned again.

“Thats not a punishment! That’s a blessing. I wish I could spend my Saturday with 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘦 Killua Zoldyck.” Zushi then began to fantasize.

“Ew no way. It’s a curse!” Gon made gagging sound but then started chuckling.

“Ok guys, so today we will be playing dodgeball! I will be splitting you into teams at random.” Razor announced.

After Razor picked the teams it resulted in Zushi and Gon on team one. And Killua on team two.

“If no one knows how to play I’ll explain it briefly. You can get players out by either catching the ball they throw at you or hit the player with the ball. You win by eliminating all players on the opposing team. Does everyone understand?” Razor explained.

Everyone nodded waiting for Razor to blow the whistle for them to begin.  
Gon looked at Killua, and the blue eyed teen made eye contact but then flicked Gon off. Gon mouthed ‘loser’ to him, all of a sudden the whistle blew and everyone ran to get a ball.

Gon started throwing his ball at the random players on team two. Zushi was also pretty good at playing the game too because he was knocking out some of the players quickly. The game went on for about five minutes and the only ones left were Killua, Zushi, and Gon. The raven noticed that Killua was mostly striking players instead of dodging. And that’s when Gon realized that basically no one previously were aiming at Killua. There was probably three kids that actually tried to get him but got eliminated quickly.  
Gon thought that was so unfair and stupid. Just because Killua was popular and so called ‘cute’ doesn’t mean he can’t play the game just as fairly as everyone else.

Killua had hit Zushi on the arm, so  
Zushi was out. Gon turned to see Zushi’s reaction but saw Zushi slightly blushing.

“The ball touched me.. the ball Killua used. I’m the chosen one.” Zushi whispered smiling proudly.

Gon shook his head and smirked.  
He should’ve known Zushi would react that way. Now it was just Killua and Gon left on the court. 

“It’s over for you Freecss.” Killua remarked. Throwing the ball Gon’s way. Gon dodged then smirked. He picked up a ball beside him.

“No it’s over for you.” Gon smiled widely, his dimples deepening. Killua was slightly token back by the bright smile placed on Gon’s face which slowed down his reaction time just by the slightest bit. It was too late because the ball was already coming full speed straight at Killua hitting him in the head with a lot of power causing him to black out.  
Killua laid on the floor only for the last thing to hear was someone- actually multiple people yelling out his name. But the only voice he could recognize was Gon’s. Shortly after, his world went blank.

-

When Killua woke up he found himself in the nurses office laying on the bed. His head was throbbing so he went to touch it and felt a bandage wrapped all around his head. 

“Oh you’re finally awake!” Gon exclaimed.

“Ew why are you here?” 

“First of all I’m not ‘ew’. Second I had to make sure you were alright after I accidentally hit you.” Gon pouted.

“I’m positive it wasn’t an accident. I bet you’re still mad because I hit you earlier so you were out for revenge.” Killua pointed at Gon, squinting his eyes at him.

“What? I wouldn’t do that! I’m not mean like you.” Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua.

“I’m not mean. If I was mean then no one would like me.” 

“Even if you were really mean and a bully, people would most likely still like you because you’re rich and attractive.” Gon pointed out.

“You think I’m attractive? That’s gay.” Killua said blatantly.

“No i don’t think you’re attractive! I’m just saying that people will still find you attractive!” Gon’s face flushed.

Killua’s cheeks were sort of pink but then ignored the tiniest bit of hurt he felt.

“Anyways, aren’t you the fastest kid that goes here? I thought your reflexes would be better. But that was garbage.” Gon asked.

“Shut up my reflexes aren’t garbage! And my reaction time was a bit slow because I got distracted!” Killua explained crossing his arms.

“Distracted by what?” 

Killua then remembered he got caught off guard because Gon was smiling. It was probably because of the tense situation they were in, so Killua got slightly taken back because of Gon’s smile. Or the reason could be that Gon’s smile was just so.. bright. Killua’s blush got darker at that thought. It definitely wasn’t because of Gon’s bright smile. In fact it wasn’t bright at all. It was weird.

“Nothing, I don’t remember it was probably because of something stupid.” Killua turned away.

The nurse named Machi, walked in and saw that Killua was awake.

“Great you’re awake. That means you can go back to class. I believe you have lunch now.” Machi told Killua.

Killua nodded and left the nurses office along with Gon. The two walked in silence not saying anything to each other. All of a sudden Gon walked the opposite direction from the cafeteria.

“Where are you going?” Killua asked.

“Oh I didn’t know you cared.” Gon teased.

“I don’t I was just asking, don’t tell me then.” Killua started to walk away.

“Relax I was just heading outside to sit on the bench with Zushi to eat lunch. Want to come?” Gon questioned.

Killua was a bit shocked that Gon asked for him to sit with him at lunch.

“I’m not going to get caught sitting with a loser like you at lunch.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t I almost forgot you’re too good for anybody because you think your status is through the roofs. I only asked because I had a feeling people were going to crowed you, ask if you were fine and bother you..but I don’t care.” Gon turned away and continued walking.

Killua felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. He hated being reminded he was popular. He didn’t care he was popular it was very annoying to have all eyes on you. Killua wasn’t actually stuck up or anything it’s just that if people are going to watch his every move, he can’t hang out with someone below him or else everyone else is going to think it’s ok to get close to him. Which is not. Plus Killua didn’t want to sit with Gon anyways.

Killua made his way to the cafeteria, bought his lunch and took a seat where he usually sits with Canary and Ikalgo. As soon as he sat down a crowd of people came around him asking if he was feeling ok and asking what happened to his head. Some girls tried to offer to feed him and he quickly declined. This was making his head hurt more. He was starting to reconsider sitting with Gon instead; but he wasn’t going to prove Gon that he was right. Killua told everyone to go away and Canary helped pushing them off. Killua sighed then took a bite of his rice.

“Sorry if this is question is annoying but I actually want I know if you are feeling alright?” Canary wondered.

Killua glanced at her and looked back  
at his food. Trying to suppress an annoyed groan escaping his mouth.

“Yeah I’m fine. Don’t ask anymore questions related to my head.” Killua continued to eat his lunch. Ikalgo and Canary never brought it up and just chatted normally for the remainder of lunch.

-

It was already the end of the day and Killua was on his way to the detention classroom. He was dreading coming there but he wanted to get this done as quick as possible. It was only two hours of detention everyday except Saturday. He believed he could do this. When he arrived he sat down at a random seat. He knew that Gon would probably arrive twenty minutes late so that means twenty minutes of peace and quiet.

About twenty five minutes later Gon walked into the class room and sat down as well. They said nothing to each other for a while until Gon started rummaging through his book back all of a sudden. He took out some math notes that were in his math note book, and a pencil.

“I forgot we have a math test tomorrow and I didn’t study.” Gon sighed. He looked over at Killua as if waiting for him to say or do something.

“What?” 

“Well.. I was wondering is you could help me with some of these math problems because I don’t understand how to do it.” Gon held the back of his neck.

“Why would I help you?” Killua quirked a brow.

“Why not? You have nothing else to do so make yourself useful.”

Killua ‘tsked’ and turned way from Gon to look out the window.

“I’m not wasting more time and energy on you than I already have to.” Killua remarked.

Gon’s brows furrowed but said nothing. A few minutes went by and Killua tilted his head to look at Gon. He saw a bunch of crumbled up papers around Gon’s desk and on the floor. Gon looked like he was trying to concentrate on the notes but he looked so worn out. Killua sighed and went to sit in the chair across from Gon. Killua sat in the chair the opposite direction you’re supposed to, then poked the ravens forehead.

“I’m getting second hand embarrassment watching you look dumb as hell so I’m going to help you.” Killua rolled his eyes.

Gon’s face lit up then the bright smile that distracted Killua earlier was placed on his face once again. Killua’s face flushed a little bit.

“Stop smiling like a moron and let’s get to work.” 

“Ok!” Gon exclaimed.

The two studied for about and hour. Sometimes Killua thought Gon was too dumb to understand any of the basic math problems but he eventually got an understanding of it.  
But he was a very slow learner.

“I’m starting to think you’re the one who got his in the head and not me.” Killua joked.

“Shut up this is difficult. You’re just really smart so stop looking down on me!” Gon pouted.

“Whatever I‘ll keep looking down on you until you get on my intelligence level. It’s most likely not going to happen though.. just be grateful I’m helping you.” Killua poked Gon’s forehead.

“Thanks for you’re help, but I’m going to take a nap now all this studying was a lot of work. I think I will do good on this test now thanks to you.” Gon smiled lightly.

“Yeah sure.” Killua looked away from Gon and glanced back at the window.  
Gon rested his head in his crossed arms and fell asleep for the remainder of the time in detention which was about an hour.

Killua looked back at Gon and was mesmerized at how peaceful he looked. His tan skin having a sun kissed glow, and his face looking very rested. Killua couldn’t help but stare.

“Stop staring at me Killua.” Gon mumbled.

“Huh? I’m not staring!” Killua shot back. Surprised Gon was awake.

“Yes you were. I noticed you staring for about twenty minute now.”Gon sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“You’re still half asleep y-you have no idea what you’re talking about.” Killua stuttered. 

“I do know what I’m talking about. It’s ok to be embarrassed Killua.” Gon teases smirking at the white haired kid. 

Killua blushed of embarrassment then ruffled Gon’s hair and pushed his head down.

“I’m not embarrassed!” 

Killua let go of Gon’s hair and checked the time. It was five o’clock which meant their detention was over for the day. Killua picked up his book bag and left the room. Gon shoved all his belongings into his book bag and rushed out of the room as well.  
They walked down the hall arguing and teasing with each other for a little bit then finally made it to the outside of the school.

“Finally I can go home.” Killua yawned.

“You probably took a picture of me napping, now you’re going to rush home to stare at it.” Gon snorted.

“Ew in your dreams!” Killua shoved Gon.

“No I think 𝑦𝑜𝑢 will be having dreams.. if you know what I mean.” Gon wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m going to hurt you! I’m about to vomit!” Killua shouted blushing furiously.

Gon turned around and began walking home, his back towards Killua laughing. Killua just stared at his silhouette. Hearing the ravens laugh made Killua feel warm inside. Killua smirked then headed his way home as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don’t know how badly I just want to speed this up have them get together but then I remember this is a slow burn :( I hope you have a nice day (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞


	5. Last day

For the past few days Killua and Gons school days went on as normal with their usual arguing and bickering as well as detention after school. Detention was pretty chill but boring all they did was: homework, study, nap, and annoy each other until they can leave. Today it was Saturday and for everyone else it was going to be a fun relaxing day; but for Killua and Gon it was going to be dreadful. They had to go back to school to for their last day of detention. And that’s not even the worst part, they had to be there for seven hours!

Gon woke up around seven-thirty and dragged himself out of bed, he only had thirty minutes to make it to school on time or else we would get extra hours added on. He went to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth then put on a hoodie and sweats. He ran down stairs to eat some cereal but soon remembered that Aunt Mito didn’t know he has been attending detention this whole week. So when he saw her sitting in the living sipping on some coffee, he had to make an excuse quick.

“Hey Aunt Mito, I just thought I’ll let you know that I’ll be at a friends house to work on a school project all day.”

“Ok that’s fine just return home before 9.” She smiled.

Gon smiled back and went back to the kitchen to finish his cereal. When he was done the raven ran up to his room and got a deck of Uno and went back to the kitchen to collect some snacks. He checked the time that read seven-fifty. Gon stood up and rushed to the front door while waving goodbye to his aunt. Gon sprinted towards school as fast as he could in a matter of ten minutes.

For Killua, when he had to leave for detention he had to sneak out because his family didn’t let him go outside beyond their property unless he’s going to school. He couldn’t let them find out he’s going to detention because they would punish him like no tomorrow. The only two members in his family he didn’t mind were Alluka and his father. His dad was kind of lenient, understanding and of course strict. Alluka was nice and sweet but his family had her locked in her bedroom for reason one: they were homophobic.. it was kind of weird since Killua was pretty sure Illumi wasn’t straight? Also Killua didn’t know his fathers opinion on the LGBTQ Community.

And for two Alluka supposedly has an imaginary friend which tells her to do some illegal or murderous activities. The Zoldyck family didn’t want a bad reputation and had to act like they had good healthy happy family. Behind closed doors it’s a living hell. 

Killua was able to sneak out of his window even though it was on the second floor. He managed to calculate his fall so he wouldn’t get too injured. He began to speed walk to school. He checked the time that said seven-forty which was enough time. 

When Gon arrived to school it was much emptier and quieter than usual . He entered the detention room and spotted Killua sitting in a desk near the window with his head in his arms, probably taking a nap.  
Gon sat a few seats across from Killua and decided to do the same since it was early in the morning.

Gon woke up feeling groggy and looked around his surroundings to see where he was, then remembered he was still at school sadly. He checked the time that read nine-thirty. Which meant he had been asleep for about in hour. Gon looked to his side to see if Killua was awake; the teen was still sleeping and his face facing towards him. Gon got up from his seat and went up to Killua to poke at him hoping he would wake up.  
Gon poked his forehead, cheeks, head, nose, but still nothing. Gon was getting bored waiting around so he pinched Killua’s cheeks which caused him to jolt up wide awake.

“The hell was that for!” He put his hand on his cheek.

“We are going to be here all day I can’t just have you sleep while I’m bored.” Gon explained

Killua rolled his eyes “That sounds like a personal problem.”  
Gon sighed but at least Killua was awake.

“Hey wanna play Uno?”

“You brought games?” Killua’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Yeah figured we would be bored so I brought some games and snacks to entertain us.”

When Killua heard the sound of snacks he was energized.  
“K bring out the Uno and snacks.”

Gon dug through his book bag and started grabbing out the deck of cards, some candies and chips.  
He placed them on both of their desks then started shuffling the cards. He wasn’t good at it though.  
Killua was munching on some chocolate robots until he noticed Gon struggling to shuffle the cards. Killua cringed, he was shuffling cards like a ten year old.

“Give me those.” Killua had his hand out waiting for the raven to give him the deck.  
Gon gave him the cards then decided to eat some chips wondering how Killua would shuffle.

He started blackjack shuffling and then did Hindu shuffling. Killua began to play with the cards in all sort of ways and gave Gon a whole show. Gon was amazed with the way Killua could shuffle like a pro. He ended the shuffling with a smooth one hand shuffle and started to pass out the cards between the two of them.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Gon asked in shock.

“My butler liked to play games with me every once in a while, which included card games. He eventually taught me some tricks when shuffling; but he’s way better at it than me.” Killua said calmly.

Gon took note of that, maybe he could see his butler shuffle one day.  
Killua and Gon played Uno for one hour. The game consisted of a lot of Gons protests when he lost a round, revenge, laughter, and concentration. The two where competitive during the game because they made a deal that who ever had more wins in the spans of an hour, one of them has to do what the other says. Killua and Gon where on their last round and were almost done. Killua had one card left and Gon had two. He placed down one of his cards which was the one where you can choose the color.

“Uno! The color is... red.”

Killua grinned and placed down a draw four. “Uno out.” 

Gon’s jaw dropped. He thought he was going to win. He huffed and threw the cards on the desk, already fed up of the game. Gon furrowed his eyebrows when he started thinking what Killua would want from him. What if he wanted revenge for something! Or he would humiliate Gon in some sort of way, maybe try to torture him. Gon waited nervously to think of what Killua would request.

“I want chocolate robots.” 

Gon’s smile reached his eyes he was full of joy! Maybe Killua didn’t hate him after all. Gon felt all the weight being lift off his shoulders.

“I need about fifty of them.”

Gon felt a ton of weight fall back on him.

“Fifty!? You don’t need that much!”

“Uh yeah I do.” Killua’s eyebrow rose up.

“But one chocolate robot is a dollar! I’m not spending fifty dollars on chocolate!” Gon argued.

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not, you buy it yourself mister rich boy.” 

“I could’ve sworn I remembered winning the game. So you treat me.” Killua grinned.

Gon crosses his arms and silently nodded. The two played some more games that Gon brought, and played for another three hours while snacking.  
It was about one forty-five in the afternoon so that meant they were about to leave in fifteen minutes.

“Hey Killua imma start putting everything away we get to leave in a few minutes.”

“About time.” Killua stretched in his seat and yawned. Both of them began to put the materials away and put on their book bags. They had ten more minutes until they could leave so they just sat in silence.

“Killua wanna go somewhere to eat?” Gon looked at Killua expectantly. He blushed at Gon’s question, and looked away. He knew Gon didn’t mean it in that way but he couldn’t help but blush lightly.

“No, I got to head home soon.” 

“C’mon! We can grab some McDonald’s real quick I’m hungry and I bet you are too. It’s not that serious.” Gon insisted.

‘Yeah’ Killua thought to himself. It is serious he can’t risk getting caught by his family when they realize he isn’t home.  
‘Fuck it’ He said in his head.

“Fine whatever. But we have to be quick.” He looked sternly at Gon.  
Gon smirked and looked back at the clock. It was finally time to leave.

“Well let’s get going then.” He gestured towards the door.  
The other nodded and followed the raven out the room. The two of them were about to walk past the office and exit through the main doors but a light bulb lit up in Gons mind. He noticed there was no one sitting in the office desks or monitoring the area at the moment. But he knew there were staff in there, just not in each other’s point of vision. So that meant they would have to do this quick.

“Killua let’s turn off the lights in the office and turn on the fire alarm.” He grinned. 

“What are you stupid! I’m not trying to get in more trouble than we already were in because of you. And we just got out of detention two minutes ago!” Killua yelled.

“Shhh I know but just loosen up. This is our last year in high school anyways! Make the most of it.”

Killua eyed Gon up and down and tried to think over the situation until Gon interrupted him from his thoughts. By dragging him by the office doors.

“H-hey wait-“ Killua tried to resist but failed.

“I’m going to turn off the lights in the office, u do the alarm that’s near the main door. When I count to three we start and make a run for it.” Gon explained. But Killua’s eyes narrowed at that not sure if to trust Gon. Which he shouldn’t! But he can’t help but do so anyways.

“It’s ok it’s harmless fun.” Gon said opening the door. Killua had his hand on the lever of the alarm as he waited for Gon’s signal. When Gon opened the door they heard some.. noises-

The two teens eyes widened so much their eyes could’ve popped out. They heard moaning from two people, it seemed like it was coming from the vice principles office. The vice’s office door is right near the main desk and they could see through the door window. There stood  
Mr.Paradinight who was making out with one of the teachers. Gon and Killua’s mouths were left agape not knowing what to say nor how to react. The two adults weren’t being quiet about it either. Mr.Paradinight was leaving hickeys on the teacher’s neck. 

Gon shut off the main office lights not wanting to see anymore before things escalated and shut the door. Killua finally woke up from that horrible trance and pulled the fire alarm. Gon pushed Killua through the door and the two boys started to  
make a run for it, but when Gon looked back he made eye contact with the Vice. Since Mr.Paradinight had his lights on in his own office he was able to see a little bit; and when he noticed Gon, his face lost color.

Killua and Gon zoomed out of the school and kept running while never looking back. They could hear the loud alarm echoing across the whole campus and could spot a few teachers exiting the building.  
When the two where finally far away from the school and in front of the McDonalds, they burst into the restaurant and sat down gasping for air as everyone stared at them. But they were too busy catching their breaths to care.

After they were able to breathe normally they made eye contact with each other and both of them had faces of disgust as they shivered recalling what they had just witnessed.

“What the hell was that.” Killua asked .

“I don’t even want to talk about it.. but did you see who it was?” Gon questioned.

“No did you?”

Gon nodded “I saw the Vice principle with a teacher you know.. giving hickeys and kissing.” 

Killua gagged, until he had an idea.  
“We could blackmail them.”

The ravens head perked up “you’re right!” 

“Of course I am. We could make them give us good grades, maybe better lunch.” Killua evilly grinned.

Gon smiled at the idea, he was down for it. Maybe he could bring all of C’s up to an A which could get him to a good college next year. 

“Ok. But let’s not talk about that I’m hungry and I don’t want to lose my appetite.” Gon stood up from his chair ready to order. Killua followed suite. 

After two ordered their food they sat down and ate in a comfortable silence. But eventually the silence broke and the two of them started talking and joking around.

“Want to have an eating contest?” Gon asked.

“Sure.”

“Ok on the count of three. One...two.. three!” 

Both of them started to stuff their faces with the burgers, fries, and soda as quickly as possible. If everyone wasn’t looking at them before; they were definitely staring at them weirdly now. The boys didn’t mind because they were too busy trying to win. In the end it was a tie. But of course they had to disagree thinking only one of them won.

“Done! I won” Gon exclaimed.

“No I finished a whole bite before you!” Killua argued.

“No you didn’t I totally finished first.”

“Stop lying Gon!”

“I’m not!” Gon crossed his arms.

They went back and forth for a good twenty minutes while everyone stared at them. They started getting loud about it until one of the female workers walked over to their table.

“Hey.. I’m going to need you guys to leave, since you’re disturbing the customers.” 

“I was going to leave anyway.” Killua huffed and exited the restaurant.

“Sorry about that”. Gon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then followed Killua out the door.  
Killua had his hands in his pockets and his face held a frown. 

“Are you mad?” Gon questioned.

“Noo I’m not mad at all after you got us kicked out.” His reply full of sarcasm.

“I didn’t even get you kicked out. It was both of our faults.” 

“No it wasn’t. You were just mad because you lost again and started to argue with me.” 

“What! I didn’t even lose!” 

“Yeah you did.” Killua rolled his eyes.

“No.” 

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Ugh just be quiet! Let’s call it a draw!” Gon groaned.

“Fine.. but you know deep down I won.” Killua muttered under his breath.  
“Stop it Killua! You didn’t!” Gon hit the top of Killua’s head.

“Ow- Why’d you do that!” Killua pushed Gon. Then Gon pushed him back. The teens started pushing each other and playing around. They eventually stopped when they came across the convenience store.

“Oh yeah I got to get you your chocolate robots.” Gon sighed.

Killed licked his lips as he entered into the store with Gon. Gon grabbed a small basket while Killua loaded it up with fifty chocolate robots. They went to the register to pay; after Gon paid and used all his hard earned money, the two left. Killua immediately began to open his chocolates and started to munch on them. The teens talked while they were walking towards to park.

“Want to play?” Gon pointed at the park. It was fairly empty since it was getting late.

“What are you? Five?”

“No.. but the park it fun. Don’t be lame.” Gon scrunched his nose.

“I’m never lame! It’s just childish that’s all.” 

“This is our last year to do what we want before we go for he real world and have to act mature. Actually we have way less than a year because graduation is around the corner. So let’s just go and have fun.” Gon tried to insist.

Killua pondered on the suggestion. Gon was right to be honest. They had very little time to do as they please.

“Fine let’s go.” Killua sighed. He put his bag of chocolates on the ground under a bench so no one would take it.

Gon smiled and ran up to the monkey bars with Killua following his lead. They played with all the playground equipment as if they were children again. But it soon started to get late and their fun had to come to an end.  
Killua checked the time on his watch that said “7:45pm”

“Oh shit! Gon I have to go!” Killua rushed to pick up his chocolate and began running home. Until Gon stopped him.

“Wait why?” 

Killua was hesitant to answer “My parents just don’t like me being outside too late.”

“So you’re telling me that your parents won’t let you be out past 8 even though you’re old enough to stay out late?” Gon asked confused.

“Yeah.. basically. But I have to get going right now so bye- “

“Let me walk you home.”

Killua flushed “What! No! I don’t need you to walk me home, like you said I’m about to be an adult so I can do it myself.” 

“Yeah but at least let me walk you halfway. I’m just trying to be nice.”

“I don’t need your generosity.” 

Gon rolled his eyes “Just take it. Besides.. we’re cool right?” 

Killua’s eyebrows furrowed contemplating if they are on decent terms or not. “For now.”  
Gon beamed making Killua blush slightly. The raven ran up to Killua and the two begun to walk home.  
The walk was kinda awkward to say the least, so Gon tried to think of something to talk about before they got to their halfway point. A light bulb went off in Gons head.

“Have you met your soulmate?” 

Killua was token back by the sudden curiosity. And was kind of shy about this sort of topic since he only talks about it with close friends- but barley.

“Why are you asking?” 

Gon shrugged “I don’t know. Just wanted something to talk about. You could think of this as an icebreaker! You can ask me any questions you want whenever you want and I’ll do the same too. So that way throughout time we can probably become friends.” 

“I don’t want to be your friend.” Killua said blatantly.

Gon was kind of hurt but he put up a front. “C’mon I’m not that bad! We could just be better terms I guess.”

“Hmph- I’ll think about it.” He crossed his arms.

“So are you going to answer the question?” 

“I just said I’ll think about it. We’re not friends so I’m not going to give that sort of information to someone like you.” 

“What is that supposed to mean!?” Gons mouth was left gaped.

“It means I’m not telling you anything personal.” 

“Fine then. What your favorite color.”

“Hmm purple, what’s yours?”

“Green.”

“Ew! Green?” Killua’s face was in shock.

“Yes green. It’s a nice color.” 

“That’s one of thee most UGLIEST colors. I would rather choose brown over green. But go off I guess.” Killua made fake gagging sounds.

“It’s not ugly! You’re ugly.” The raven pointed at the other.

“I’m not ugly! That all you!” 

“No that’s you!” Gon frowned.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!” 

They kept going back and forth until Gon decided to shove Killua with his arm. So Killua shoved back but when he did that Gon tripped off the side walk and fell onto the road. A car about to hit Gon, but since Killua has fast reflexes he jumped in front of the car and the car quickly stopped almost smashing into the teen.  
Killua let out a huge sigh and turned around to stretch out his hand to Gon. Gon looked like a dear in front of head lights but he soon took Killua’s hand to stand up. Killua apologized to the driver and dragged Gon out of the street. The two boys stayed quiet and didn’t say a word trying to recap what just happened.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you that hard.” Killua rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s ok.” Was all Gon could muster to say. 

“I should take off from here. You walked me far enough.. thanks.” 

“No problem.” Gon weakly smiled. 

Killua let go of Gons hand which he didn’t know he was still holding.  
Both of their hands now felt cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated soooo late. I’m sorry this chapter is pretty short but I just wanted to get a chapter posted. I think updates will be irregular instead of every week because I need time to prepare chapters. I’ll try to stay as loyal as I can to his story because I usually forget or don’t feel like writing.I’ll try my best though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn’t enough to make up for my 4 month break- Anywho have a nice day;)


End file.
